Saving Grace
by caitewarren
Summary: AU:Where Mary is Patty's sister.Penny makes a depserate deal to save her younger daugther's life,the conditions are Mary can't see or remember her sons and that she's pregnant.


**A/N: This is basically the sequel to "Surprise, Surprise", but it's kind of more confusing. For those who didn't read "Surprise, Surprise" in that AU Mary is the younger daughter of Penny Halliwell, and Sam and Dean go back with the Charmed Ones, but I was thinking what if Penny had found a way to keep her younger pregnant daughter alive…..so kind of an AU of an AU? Only own people you don't recognize. **

**December of 1983- San Francisco California **

"Girls this is your Aunt," Penny told the three girls dressed in pj's clearly confused as to why they had been woken at this hour, "Prue how about you and Piper sleep in one bed together? And let Aunt Mary sleep in your bed?"

Prue nods, whoever this person was she needed rest. She was fighting exhaustion, her eyes barely fluttering awake anymore. Penny guided her up the steps and placed her down gently on Prue's bed. It had been ten years since Penny had seen her, ten long years. In those years Patty died and apparently Mary had two sons. Sons?

"Mary," Penny muttered running her hands throughout Mary's blonde locks.

She couldn't do it, she couldn't loose both of her children. Deals were bad, Penny knew that, but Mary was alive wasn't she?

"Is that Mommy's sister?" asks Phoebe from the doorway.

The eight-year-old walked towards the bed and climbed onto it. She touched Mary's forehead.

"She's pretty Grams," Phoebe tells her.

"Just as pretty as your Mom and as pretty as you will be," Penny tells Phoebe, "come on Pheebs its way past your bedtime little missy,"

Phoebe hoped off the bed and wadded back into her bedroom. Penny listened for the sound of the door to click before walking to the doorway and flicking off the light.

"Goodnight love," Penny closed the door shut, and instead of going to her bedroom she went to the kitchen and poured herself whiskey.

Images of how broken John was, her traumatized four-year-old grandson and of the sweet baby who wouldn't get to know Mary flashed throughout her mind. It was part of the condition, Mary wouldn't remember and she wasn't allowed near the boys and in her moment of desperation it had seemed like a perfect solution and now she knew how selfish it sounded.

"Mom?" a soft voice calls and Penny opens her eyes blinded by the sudden light.

Mary is standing dressed in the same clothes she went to bed in, she smiled.

"Mar-Mary?" Penny stuttered before standing and wrapping her daughter in a bone crushing hug.

"I can't breathe Mom,"

Penny released her starring at her living, breathing daughter.

"It's just so great to see you,"

Mary looks confused her eyebrow raised, "see me? I've been here the whole time I haven't left. I think you had one too many last night Mom….you want me to make breakfast?"

Without giving an answer Mary walks towards the refrigerator taking out a few eggs and began to crack them. Penny stared at her, she thought she had been here the whole time.

"What about John?" Penny asked.

"Who?" asks Mary.

Penny gasps, "never mind, it's not important,"

The pit in her stomach grew larger, it felt wrong. John may have not been her favorite person but it felt wrong not calling him and telling him his wife was alive. _If you break these conditions Penny, Mary will die_.

Mary hunched over for a minute clutching her stomach before dashing off into the bathroom. Penny stood and walked towards the door, knocking on it gently.

"You alright sweetie?"

Her only response was the sound of vomit. Penny grimaced before opening the door and holding back Mary's hair like she use to when Mary was a little girl.

"I think I might be pregnant Mom,"

**A/N: I'm going to post this in both Crossover and normal and see which ones get the most reviews…anyway I was thinking the baby would be born and then in the future will meet with it's family…..**

**Do you want it to be a boy or a girl? Review and power suggestion? **


End file.
